Saving Winter
by The Emperor's Empress
Summary: She lives in a world of illusions, and it's up to one Akashi Seijuurou to break the glass and set her free.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I. **

""Blistered be thy tongue for such a wish! He was not born to shame! Upon his brow shame is ashamed to sit, for 'tis a throne where honor may be crowned!"

Akashi Seijūrō watched as Juliet scolded her maid and defended the honor of her beloved Romeo. Seated comfortably in the front rows of Rakuzan High's auditorium, he witnessed Shakespeare's tragic love story as reenacted by the members of their school's highly esteemed theatre club. Beside him was Mibuchi Reo, one of the 'Uncrowned Generals', who was responsible for dragging him here in the first place.

"So what do you think of them, Sei-chan?" the ravenhaired shooting guard asked as the stage dimmed in preparation for the next scene. He was looking expectantly at Akashi's passive face, where a small smile bloomed on his lips as the emperor considered his question.

"They are indeed very talented in their craft. I assume as much, this is Rakuzan after all, but to be honest, they are above what I imagined. Well, some of them."

Mibuchi smiled. "So Sei-chan is impressed?"

"I am." Akashi replied. He didn't elaborate as the next scene came and he turned his attention back to the stage, as did his companion.

Indeed, the whole production is a sight to behold — one might not actually believe that it was carried out by mere high school students. Everything was meticulously done: from the backdrops to the props up to the costumes. Even the characters themselves were perfectly fitted to their role.

Especially Juliet.

Throughout the whole play, Akashi had realized that his eyes had been unconsciously focusing on the girl playing the part of the heroine. He had to admit, she was really very good at acting. Her English was almost perfect too. Her face and her voice are very expressive of her character's feelings that one can just close their eyes and listen to her words and they'll be able to understand the emotions behind them perfectly.

As the actors lined onstage to give thanks to their audience — a full house, by the way — Akashi automatically sought out Juliet. It turns out that her hair was a wig, because in place of Juliet's brown tresses earlier was a waterfall of honey blonde locks that reached well beyond her waist. Her bright green eyes swept the crowd in an appreciative manner as she curtsied to those who came to watch their performance. Her eyes met his, and a small impish smirk crept on her coral lips for a split second.

Akashi was amused.

_Interesting._

• •

• •

"Sei-chan!" Mibuchi called out to their redhaired captain just as he dismissed the club after practice. Slowly, said captain stopped and turned with measured grace and answered the bruenette in his usual calm demeanor.

"Yes, Reo."

"I just heard that the theatre club will be presenting something next Friday. Would you like to come?"

Lately, Mibuchi had been asking for his company to see such plays. Apparently, it was drama that caught the Yaksha's interest this year. During Akashi's first year, Mibuchi had been enraptured by the romanticity of poetry, and had read them eagerly. He had also discussed some with Akashi, being the only one in their team who can actually relate to his interest. Nebuya Eikichi cares for nothing but food, Hayama Kotaro just simply detests the mere task of reading books, while Mayuzumi Chihiro, though he is quite a reader, sticks mostly to light novels and other common forms of prose. Akashi, on the other hand, knows a good deal about poetry and the poets themselves, and had even lent Mibuchi a few books on the subject. Somehow, Mibuchi felt like sharing his interests with their captain, as he finds the redhead's company quite pleasurable despite what other's think. And most especially, he finds Akashi's take and interpretation of the poems as very intellectual and very interesting.

Akashi knows this, and he is somehow pleased by this fact. Mibuchi is a well-meaning person, sincere, and caring. Out of his teammates, it is him whom he gets along with the most. After their loss during last year's Winter Cup, the real Akashi Seijūrō had finally awakened, and he had been able to connect with his team better. In fact, it was just like in Teiko before they 'awakened', if not even better. The Uncrowned Generals had their own charm unique from that of the Kiseki no Sedai, yet equally as welcome to the little emperor. It was nice having that kind of camaraderie and trust on and off the court, although it does not change the fact that they are still fearful of him. Not in a bad way, though. Fearful in a way that they totally respect him to the point of revering him, but not too much that there will be a gap between them. But they are certainly friends.

He gave Mibuchi a look that tells him to elaborate about the said play. One thing that he really appreciates about this person is his ability to perfectly comprehend Akashi's meaningful gazes, thus allowing them to converse in complete silence.

"It's gonna be a historical one — back in the feudal era, I suppose. The members are having lessons from the kendo club, and they are borrowing members also as stuntmen. With all this preparation, I am really thrilled to watch their presentation. This must be something big, seeing that it is a day before Kyoto's festival."

Akashi ran next week's schedule in his head. Aside from the required weekly student council meeting on Wednesday afternoons and the few social gatherings as ordered by his father, there was nothing for him to do on Friday afternoon. Maybe he can indulge himself this time.

"I am free this coming Friday's afternoon. I'll go with you then."

And maybe he'll see her again.

• •

• •

He saw her earlier though. Akashi was passing by the kendo club's training room on his way back from the dean's office for a sudden meeting when the door opened and a certain blonde stepped out, clad in white gi and black hakama, a wooden sword hanging from her right hip. Her long hair was tied high up in a messy ponytail. She was covered in sweat, her cheeks flushed in pink, her breathing a bit labored. The moment she looked up, her gaze met Akashi's.

"Fancy meeting you here, Akashi-san."

Akashi stopped walking to return her greeting. "Good afternoon, Shiori." If the girl heard him calling her by her given name despite the fact that they were basically strangers to each other, she did not show any reaction. Akashi noted her messy state. "You've been preparing hard for next week's performance."

By an unspoken command, the two fell in step as they headed back to Rakuzan's West Building where the second year classrooms are. "Ah, so you noticed." She replied thoughtfully, looking down on her attire. "I seem to tire very easily. I've been in there for an hour doing nothing but swing this sword and roll all over the place, and I already look like I've run a marathon." She took a sip from her water bottle.

"You played Juliet perfectly well." Akashi commented, waiting for her reaction on his sincere praise.

"Is that a compliment I hear from the great Akashi-sama?" She asked in a singsong voice. When he did not reply, she continued, "I saw you at the audience. I was surprised to see you there to be honest."

She was not mocking him, Akashi knew that. After all, Akashi seemed just the type to appreciate plays only if he is in Broadway.

"I didn't go there of my own volition, though. One of my teammates invited me. He was most passionate about it."

A smug smirk graced the girl's delicate features. "I figured as much. Reo-nee, isn't it? He's been pestering me as of late. He's a fine person, though. Pity — he could've been captivating on stage as he is on the court, but though he loves my art, he is just too loyal to his beloved 'Sei-chan' to be taken by my charms."

"I cannot have such a valuable teammate as Reo to be prancing about on the stage instead of shooting three's on court." Akashi countered, tone light as he humored the girl.

"Of course," she said nonchalantly, waving her hand in front of her as if to dismiss her words earlier. That single movement, Akashi saw, was perfectly graceful, effortless in its flawlessness, like one who lived their lives fully aware of the eyes on their person. It was an action meant to caught the eye, to attract, to seduce, to garner attention. It was not deliberate, per se, but instilled and done unconsciously. She continued in her melodious voice, "I don't like taking other people's property, though, as I'm pretty much territorial about mine. Not that you would let Reo-nee go away easily now, would you? But even then, his heart belongs to you and only you, and nothing I do or say can change that."

"Indeed." Akashi agreed wholeheartedly.

"I assume he has already invited you to our play next week. He's been digging around our club for the details."

"Yes, he did. I don't have anything to do for that day, and after seeing your previous number, I won't mind spending my time in another refreshing venture."

She seemed to be satisfied with his answer as she did not speak further. The rest of the journey was walked in comfortable silence.

• •

• •

Kyoto in May is stiflingly hot and suffocatingly humid. Akashi preferred April better — not too warm, not too cold — just the right temperature, with the occasional spring showers that always soothes and invigorates the little emperor's senses.

But inside this grand hall, the weather outside does not really matter. Everything here was controlled to provide the most comfortable atmosphere to its guests — from the proper amount of lighting down to the coldness of the air conditioner. And it is here where Akashi finds himself the night before the day of the play.

The grand heir, dressed sharply in a black suit and tie, weaved gracefully through the crowd of Japan's wealthiest citizens, greeting personally a few choice persons whose acquaintance and sociopolitical standing will benefit the redhead in his future career. He shook hands, exchanged nods, and gave polite smiles to the créme de la créme of the business world. He does not like it one bit — he absolutely abhors it — but it needs to be done; business is business after all, and after everything has been said and done, this is the world where Akashi moves and lives and breathes.

Business, in all its grandeur and promise of riches, is all about manipulating people to exploit them and use them for one's own ends, Akashi thought bitterly as he sat on his table far from the gossipping women and scheming men. He sipped on his Earl Grey tea contentedly, having finished his introductions and was now only waiting for dinner to be served.

The servers came not long after, in their white and navy blue uniforms, pushing carts containing the most delicious food that a prime chef can cook. Akashi's father joined him at his table then, whom he greeted with a polite "Good evening, Father." The senior Akashi returned it to his son, equally polite and equally as cold. If not for their names, one would say that they are merely business partners instead of a father and a son relationship.

Midway into the meal, a commotion erupted from the table on Akashi's far left. It was two tables away, yet Akashi can perfectly hear what was being said by the involved parties to one another.

"You tramp—! How dare you—!" A shrill voice shrieked in fury. Akashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. How disgraceful. Surely one of the waitresses must have done some mistake, and was now being grilled by the wronged person — in the form of a young girl who had been forced to attend this formal dinner in hopes of attracting a formidable suitor to save their probably crumbling company.

However, Akashi did not expected to hear her voice in a place like this. As slowly as he could — so as not to raise the suspicion of the man eating across him on tha table — he turned his head to look and confirm what his ears had just told him.

"Oh, I apologize for the blunder, Ojou-sama. I was too blinded by the huge diamond on your neck that my hand slipped."

There, beside the table of the rich ladies and gentlemen, stood no other than Takumi Shiori, dressed in servant's clothing, her hair flowing freely down her back, chin held high in defiance, and an amused glint in her bewitching emerald eyes.

She did not flinch when the other girl — a bruenette — rose from her seat abruptly, giving Akashi a good view of her wine-drenched figure. Her eyes flashed in anger that was directed at the chartreusette, who looked like she had no care at all with the world.

The people around them were shocked, gaping at the two. Whispers came round, as the women glanced at one another, gazes pointing as recognition dawned on them.

"Wasn't that Tomoko-san's real daughter?"

"I thought she was abroad?"

"What is she doing dressed like that?"

The noise they made just served to irritate the brunette even more. She raised a hand to hit Shiori but the blonde caught the offending hand as one would catch a fragile piece of glassware. Her slim pale fingers wrapped themselves slowly around the brunette's cloth-covered wrist, like a snake choking its prey.

"Ojou-sama is not seriously thinking of touching me, is she? I'm afraid what might happen if you were to touch my bare skin. Please, do not harm yourself any further, Ojou-sama." Her words were polite, yet they held a double meaning. And there was that disgusted smile on her lips.

"You bitch! Look at what you did to me! I'm completely soaked! What do you think you're gonna do about this?" She screamed furiously.

"I can lend you my clothes — they're cleaner and much more decent than the ones you are in. But they won't suit you, I'm sure. I can help you clean yourself in the powder room, though."

"You insolent —!"

Another woman— the girl's mother — joined in. Her face was drawn pale, horrified and angry at her daughter's display of attitude. She gave Shiori a cold glare and in a tight voice, said, "I'll take my daughter there. She doesn't need assistance from someone of your standing."

This time, Shiori let out an actual chuckle — more like a dry 'Heh'— fall from her pink lips. She released her hold on the daughter's wrist and took a step away to give the two women space. "Of course, I'm absolutely miles away from where you are standing. I won't dream of having one of your kind to be in the same league as me. That would be nearly impossible." The two women's faces blushed red in realization of the ominous message she was telling them. Shiori seemed to have caught on, as she gracefully took a bow to everyone in attention, and said, "I've overstayed my welcome. I'm sorry for putting a blemish on your splendid party. Please return to your meals. Sorry for the distasteful display. Have a nice evening, masters."

She turned on her heel, like a ballerina doing a pirouette, and headed for the kitchens. Her pace was neither hurried nor too slow, and she seemed to glide on the hall's brightly polished floors. Akashi was thinking that out of all the females that graced the whole room, no one could match the gracefulness of her movement. She was more of a lady than all the others combined.

As Akashi continued with his meal, talking now and then with his father, his mind keeps wandering to the blonde girl.

Takumi Shiori.

Formerly Tomoko Shiori.

She really is a very interesting individual.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II.**

"Akashi-sama, you were not supposed to be here. What would the guests say?"

Akashi approached the person who had her back turned to him, head thrown back as she gazed up to the stars high up in the midnight sky, on her spot on the hall's open balcony.

"Good evening to you, Shiori." He said, and stood beside her, looking up to the heavens himself. "I didn't expect seeing you here."

"Is that so? Well, good to know that I've entertained you on such a boring, monotonous evening," she said, sneering almost.

A quiet moment, then suddenly Akashi asked her all of a sudden, his voice slicing through the cool night air.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was this that made Shiori turn her head sharply towards him. She came face-to-face with him, the tips of their noses inches away from each other. Neither flinched at the proximity. Jade eyes flashed dangerously. She raised her chin slightly.

"Tell you what? My 'poor sob story'?" Venom dripped from her every word. "To what end? To gain pity? To gain sympathy? I hate to disappoint, but that's not exactly my style of doing things. Sooner or later you'll know every little detail of my life, considering who you are." A lone blonde eyebrow arched in a magnificent curve. "And we're not exactly the closest of friends, either. I don't trust people in general. You know that perfectly well."

Before Akashi could respond though, she drew back and sighed. His gaze remained on her even though she'd gone stargazing again. After her outburst, her voice was surprisingly soft and quiet , like a murmur of water in a brook. There was a touch of bitterness in her words.

"I'm a modern-day Cinderella — the evil stepmother and stepsister and a gullible father. Mother died after giving birth to me, and father hired another to take care of me. Although he dumped me with a lot of lesssons and huge expectations, he certainly spoiled me quite a bit. I'm the mirror image of Mom, that must've caused it. We we're fine with the two of us at our huge house. However, Fate decided to be nasty, and sent two despicable creatures in our way. I have to admit, Father's good at business but it seems that Keiko and Kikkyo was too much for him to handle. Long story short, due to their conniving acts, I got kicked out of our manor at age eleven and was sent to live alone in one of our summer houses in downtown Kyoto. Father still supports me, but Keiko decides how much to send me, still, I'm well off than most middle-class people."

She laughed, and it puzzled Akashi because it was one of contentment, carefree. "The two bitches must have thought that I am miserable with my situation, but they haven't realized that the moment I got out of the Tomoko manor was the moment I started to live for real, to see the world as it is!" She motioned to the party behind her. "You call that 'living'? Oh, if only the rich knew half of what they're missing out on life... But they won't — they won't even give a damn. They're too shallow-minded to even think of such things. Their brains only work when the topic is all about money. That's what the rich truly are — beneath that prim and proper exterior is an interior worse than the dirtiest gutter." She clicked her tongue. "You made me talk too much. You are indeed brilliant at pushing people to do your bidding."

Before Akashi could respond though, she headed for the exit. "You really must go back inside. Wouldn't want to tarnish your image."

Akashi huffed. "I can deal with it."

"I'm not saying you can't. However, I would prefer my life free of such drama. I only like drama if I'm onstage, but if not, I would have to graciously decline it."

And that was the last he heard from her as she went back inside, leaving him in the company of the stars.

• •

• •

The party ended with Akashi not seeing Shiori again, and he spent the drive back to the Akashi manor in deep thought about her.

• •

• •

"Sei-chan! I've got us prime seats!" Mibuchi informed the redhead excitedly on their way to the auditorium. It was now the afternoon of Friday, and Mibuchi was practically jumping with joy.

Akashi nodded as Mibuchi led the way inside the building. The stage was pitch black.

Ten minutes before the curtain rises. Akashi decided to interrogate the ravenhead for a bit.

"Reo, how long have you known Takumi Shiori?"

Surprised at his captain's question, Mibuchi thought of his answer carefully. "Since... since she was still a Tomoko. Her mother and my mother were good friends. Can I ask why?"

"I do have my curiousity, Reo. There's something more about your demeanor that tells me that there's something more about this current interest of yours." Akashi replied all-knowingly.

Beside him, Reo smiled wryly. _Sei-chan would know that, as expected. _"Well, Ri-chan just got back from London after a year, and I missed my Ri-chan so I just have to see her."

_Ah, so he was close with the exiled heiress. _He did notice the fond look in the girl's eyes whenever she mentions Reo's name. Apparently, they were childhood friends of some sort.

They both settled as the first scene played out, and Akashi's sharp eyes easily spotted the now black-haired Shiori. Among the other 'geishas' onstage, she easily stands out above the rest, so did her voice as they sang an old love song. They were in the middle of the chorus when a bunch of evil-looking 'rogue samurais' burst from the side and began harassing the 'geishas'. A look of pure terror came to the girl's face as the gang's leader came to her. She struggled, playing the part of a damsel-in-distress perfectly. In a last ditch effort, she 'bit' the hand covering her mouth, which earned her a 'slap' on her left cheek and a 'punch' to the stomach. She 'fell' to the floor, as a leaf from a tree, and the leader picked her up as one would pick a sack of potatoes, and they exited the stage as the lights dimmed.

"That vile creature! How dare he touch Ri-chan like that!" Mibuchi hissed. He was thoroughly taken by the scene where Shiori was 'hit' by the leader.

"Calm down, Reo. It's only an act." Akashi said, although he himself was affected. To be able to stir such emotions in her audience, Shiori is a fearsome actress.

—

Akashi stood beside Mibuchi by the auditorium's back door, where the actors would be going out after the play. The androgynous male had decided to treat his beloved Ri-chan and knowing that she would flat-out refuse if he ask her beforehand, he then opted to just ambush her and drag her along with him if need be.

Akashi said nothing about his plan, and just went along. The first who came through the door was surprised at seeing two of their school's basketball team regulars standing there , wondering what one Akashi Seijūrō and one Mibuchi Reo were doing in such an auspicious place.

It all came to light when the star of the play decided to emerge from the auditorium. It took her quite some time to wash off all the makeup on her face, and she decided that she will consider before taking any more geisha roles in the future. Even if it is a sword-wielding one.

She was contemplating whether or not to just get take-out for dinner or just simply eat out the moment she passed through the door when someone launched itself at her person, calling out her name enthusiastically, and by reflex she stepped to the side, making the person stumble, almost falling flat to the ground if he did not caught himself in check.

"Ri-chaaaan~ that was mean...!" Mibuchi pouted at the girl who had her arms crossed in front of her, with a look demanding an explanation for his presence. She was yet to acknowledge Akashi.

Mibuchi's pout vanished, replaced by a placating smile. Shiori can be quite scary as Akashi, if not more. "Ri-chan, how about I treat you to dinner? As a sort of a thank you gift for such a wonderful performance? And," he added with a flourish, "Sei-chan's coming with us!"

"That is perfectly unnecessary, Reo-nee. I can buy my own food. And I don't really care if Sei-chan is going with us or anyone for that matter." She turned on her heel to take her leave when her words echoed back in her mind. Sei-chan? Wasn't that— Carefully, she turned around, almost warily. "...Akashi?"

"Took you long enough." The redhead said as he stepped from behind his taller companion. "Good evening, Shiori."

Always the polite one, isn't he? Shiori thought. "Good evening, Akashi."

"How about reconsidering Reo's offer? He waited here for you after all."

Rakuzan's shooting guard shot his captain a grateful look. He can already see Shiori weighing the pros and cons of going out with them to dinner. But seriously, what harm is there in inviting a friend to eat out?

The girl sighed, leveling a stare fearlessly at Akashi. "Fine, then." Being one for dramatics, she curtsied to them both. "Gentlemen, lead the way."

The place Mibuchi chose was a Japanese fusion restaurant, which as the name suggests, serves excellent Japanese food with a touch of the West. They settled at the low table, Akashi at the head, Shiori and Mibuchi on either side of him.

"Ri-chan, are you fine? I think you were limping quite a bit just now..." Mibuchi said as they waited for the food to arrive.

She gave a quiet "Hmmm".

"What happened, Ri-chan? Did one of those vile creatures —"

"Reo-nee, they're just doing their roles." She said in an exasperated manner. "I just landed a bit harder than I was supposed to do, that's all."

"It's when your character got an ippon seoi nage from the red-armoured samurai, isn't it?" Akashi asked, to which Shiori chuckled.

"That's a fancy way of saying that I just got thrown down to the floor, ne? Are you a practitioner, Akashi-sama?" She asked.

"In quite a few. You don't have to add the unnecessary suffix, Shiori."

"Oh look, the food is here!" Mibuchi exclaimed, and the three, out of hunger, consumed their meals in silence.

"They really have good food, I admit," Shiori said, looking back at the restaurant they'd just exited. The cold Kyoto air felt good upon her face, and she smiled, savoring the peace that only night can bring.

"Indeed. It's a place worth coming to once in a while," Akashi agreed. The two males were walking on either side of her, like some bodyguards of some sort.

"Say, how about we make this a tradition then?" Mibuchi piped up, clasping his hands like an overly excited child. The other looked up at him.

"What tradition are you talking about, Reo-nee?"

"I mean, this! Eating out in that restaurant! Since all of us agrees that the food there is great... So what do you say?"

Shiori voiced out her disagreement quickly. "Reo-nee, maybe I've forgotten to tell you earlier, but this night is a one-time thing only. If you've forgotten also, I have much more important matters to attend to, than going out and eating and spending money unnecessarily. So, no, it's not a good idea."

"But Ri-chan! You need to loosen up a little! Why do you even have to work? Your dad sends you enough money, right?"

She glared at the taller male. Mibuchi had said too much information about her than she wanted the redhead on her other side to know.

"I'm not fond of idleness, Reo-nee. You know that."

"But Ri-chan—"

"Indeed, Reo. The restaurant is great, and there is no harm in going there once in a while. However, Shiori was a busy person as I am, so I think it is better to limit this excursion to a minimum." Akashi said. "If you want it to be a tradition, then we can just go there after every play."

Mibuchi's eyes brightened at Akashi's suggestion. 'Sei-chan is so great!' He turned to Shiori, eyes pleading for her to agree with his captain's words.

"Fine." Inwardly, she cursed Akashi for helping her childhood friend.

"Yey! Thanks, Ri-chan! And Sei-chan, too, for that great suggestion!"

At Mibuchi's giggly voice, Shiori raised an eyebrow, then sighed. Akashi merely chuckled — he was used to Mibuchi's antics.

As they walked, Shiori felt at ease. It's been a long time since she'd felt like this — simply enjoying herself and the company of others. She's been wary of making close friends at school — she doesn't like it when they whisper behind her back about her being the abandoned heiress. Unlike this time, Mibuchi had been her friend long enough for her to trust him, and Akashi is, well, Akashi. Mibuchi likes him, and the redhead is a nice person when you get to know him and his weirdness. He is not a backstabber, that she is sure of.

She smiled. She's enjoying her life as much as she could. Maybe it's not that bad to have friends either.


End file.
